


The hands of a helpful guide could potentially ruin you.

by NintendoSatoRi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Implied Tendou Satori, Implied Ushijima Wakatoshi, Light Angst, Other, READ NOTES, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: His hands were gripping his books, knuckles white.Their hands were all directed towards him, fingers pointing and insults ready.His hand was outstretched to help him, and for a moment he felt safe.Until that hand decided to be the one who broke him down.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The hands of a helpful guide could potentially ruin you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is word vomit, something I wrote in five minutes as you can probably tell by the quality and shortness of this fic.  
> It's just me venting, in a way.
> 
> Anyways, the characters are heavily implied but their names aren't named. So you can imagine them because I did, but you don't have to.

His hands trembled with the sheer fear coursing through him, his knuckles were white as they gripped his books close to his chest.  
Eyes were trained to the ground, unable to look at anyone in the eyes in fear of people laughing, looking disgusted, being ignored completely if he were to open his mouth.

His hair stood up as though it were a warning to not approach him, and he was glad his hairstyle was some sort of protection against the harsh stares of other students or the whispers that filled his head every time he passed by.

Oh, such a freak.  
What a weirdo!  
He looks disgusting.  
Can't he be normal for once?  
What kind of dumb hair color is that?  
He looks like some sort of demon or monster.  
Definitely a monster.  
What's he doing at our school?  
Monsters don't mingle well with humans.

His eyes glanced up, stared at faces he couldn't recognize with wide eyes, wanting to scare them into shutting up because he couldn't hear anymore, he couldn't bear it anymore. Their hands were up, their fingers were pointing at him. It was getting too much, too fast, the world was spinning and-

He crashed against another body, stumbled to the ground, and half-expected to be yelled at and kicked if a teacher wasn't nearby. Then again, he doubted that a teacher would even do anything if they saw the scene happening.

Instead, he saw a hand, offering to help him up.

His own shaky hand slowly detached itself from his books, took the other hand apprehensively.

As he looked up, his eyes widened slightly.

Oh, this felt like a haven.

And it was, for a while.

But every safe place will eventually get overruled by danger, by influences that he couldn't stop.

So he stared, as the hand that once picked him up after his fall was then the cause of his demise.  
The flight he took was the death of him.


End file.
